


Time For A Change

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [36]
Category: General Hospital, The Best Years (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her decision would impact many people she knew, but it was time for a change. Time for her to be the best person she could be, and that would only happen if she respected herself first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time For A Change

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandoms: General Hospital/The Best Years  
Title: Time For A Change  
Characters: Sam McCall and Rich Powell  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Rich Powell  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: Her decision would impact many people she knew, but it was time for a change. Time for her to be the best person she could be, and that would only happen if she respected herself first.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 165

Word used: Speed

Drabble #36: Time For A Change

The speed at which he left this morning, lets Sam know that it was just a one-night stand. Rich couldn't wait to get away from her, now that she had slept with him.

Sam wanted to act like it didn't hurt, like it didn't matter, but it did. Why did every guy only want to sleep with her and not want something more, something real?

That question plagued her mind every time she gave her heart and her body to a man and they used her for their own pleasure and desire. That wasn't going to happen anymore.

Sam wasn't going to let herself be used anymore. She deserved respect and love and if the men she usually spent her time with wouldn't give it to her, then she would find someone else.

Her decision would impact many people she knew, but it was time for a change. Time for her to be the best person she could be, and that would only happen if she respected herself first.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
